


Don't Forget Me

by Aedriane



Category: Choujuu Sentai Liveman, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: After a particularly harsh battle, Yuusuke and Jou find themselves face to face with something - or someone - unexpected.(Part of an old AU ending written in 2012 while I was around 20 episodes into the series. Brought on by listening to "The Whereabouts of Smile", so listening to that will heighten the feels.)





	Don't Forget Me

“Me—“ Jou started, but then cut himself off with a cry of pain. He could barely even move without his entire body hurting. Yuusuke heard him, though, and looked in the direction that his friend had tried to.

“Megumi!” He called in surprise, eyes wide at the sight of the woman he had been fighting alongside for so long. The woman he had seen go under just hours earlier. It wasn’t possible for her to be here now, was it? There was no mistaking Megumi Misaki, though she did look different, in a way. She appeared to be much paler, almost glowing in comparison to the dark void they were in. She was moving, though, slowly approaching them. Yuusuke tried to at least stand again, though that seemed to be beyond his ability at this point. He looked to Jou, who was lying on his side, looking at the ground and breathing with difficulty. After a moment, he looked back to where Megumi was, and was surprised to find her much closer than she was mere seconds ago.

Able to look more closely at her, he noticed she actually was glowing, just a little. She was dressed no differently than she normally would be, though she seemed to have flowers weaved into her hair. And behind her, something small and bright blue, though he couldn’t tell what it was. It wasn’t long before she stopped, standing just in front of her friends. Yuusuke looked up at her, raising a hand to his face, as her brightness was a bit too much as this point, as his eyes had adjusted to the darkness around them.

“Me...Megumi...” He repeated, sounding quiet and still a little shocked. She looked down at him, smiling softly before crouching down to be level with him. As she did this, Yuusuke noticed what seemed like a pair of bright blue butterfly wings fold out, the bottom of the wings looking like the blue that he had seen trailing her before.

“Yuusuke...” She said softly, though her voice echoed almost indefinitely, as she reached out to touch his face. Yuusuke relaxed a little at the contact, though he was still a little worried. She then looked to Jou, who had managed to lift his head enough to look at her, his breathing still ragged. She ran her other hand over his hair gently, giving him a warm smile. “Jou...” Her voice echoed again as she spoke, her wings fluttering just a bit. The young man barely managed a small laugh, though that was quickly cut off, followed by his hand moving to his abdomen. Megumi’s smile faded a little at this, though she appeared to remain calm.

Taking her hands from the others, she reached up and carefully pulled a flower from her hair. She then gently took hold of Jou’s hand and placed the flower in it. Then, meeting his now confused look with a small smile, she brought his other hand to rest lightly on the flower. Nodding once, she then turned back to Yuusuke, taking another flower from her hair. She then offered it to him, though he hesitated, holding his hand as if he were going to take it. Megumi watched him, seeming to understand why he was so wary. She then tilted her head and moved the flower to his hand. He looked surprised at this, but after a moment, took the bloom, a small smile creeping up on his face. Megumi’s own smile grew at this. She looked to both of them once more, nodding, before she stood and took a few steps back.

“Don’t give up.” She said in an encouraging tone before quickly looking over her shoulder. Her expression then turned worried, though she tried to cover it up as she looked back to Yuusuke and Jou.

“Fight on, Liveman, and...” She began resolutely, though her face then turned worried again, her voice dropping. “Don’t forget me.” She then glowed brighter than she had been, causing the flowers to glow, as well, before disappearing in a flash of blue light. As the darkness returned, Yuusuke noticed that the rest of the flowers that Megumi had worn were now resting on the ground, where she had stood just before.

“Megumi—“ He almost lunged towards the flowers. Jou, hearing the other man, quickly pushed himself up to look where he knew the woman had been standing. It was then that they both noticed that they were no longer injured. Jou quickly looked down at his hands, though there was no sign of the flower that Megumi had given him.

“It’s gone.” He declared, shocked and a little disheartened. Yuusuke, now looking solemn, looked to Jou, who then returned the look. They both then eyed the flowers again.

“Thank you, Megumi.” Yuusuke said in a shaky, heartfelt tone, not taking his eyes off of the flowers.

“Megumi...” Jou began, watching the flowers before looking back down at his hands, seeming lost. Now that he could speak properly, he had a million things he wanted to say to her...to Megumi. He then balled his hands into tight fists. He then pulled one back and hitting the ground with an angry, wordless cry. “Megumi...” He repeated in a quiet sob, opening his other hand and moving it to support himself.


End file.
